


Reward for Services Rendered

by hardboiledbaby



Series: A New Beginning [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes once said his brother Mycroft "will receive neither honour nor title." But that was before the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2014 July Writing Prompts Challenge, prompt #18 - Honored With a Star: A character earns or is awarded some honor. 
> 
> Follows ["I Give Him Flowers"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1910397) and ["The Bees Will Wait."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1941786)

"Congratulations, Mycroft," Sherlock Holmes said, then added with a wink at me, "Or should I say, _Sir_ Mycroft?" 

"I really wish you would not." Mycroft Holmes gave a heavy sigh, closing the case which housed his star and badge, the insignia of Knight Commander of The Most Honourable Order of the Bath. "Unfortunately, I could not see my way clear to decline. His Majesty was most insistent, as was the Premier."

"With good reason," I said. "Thanks to your remarkable faculty for analysis and strategy, England and her allies have come through the Great War victorious. Truly, the significance of your contributions cannot be over emphasised."

The elder Holmes inclined his majestic head slightly. "I thank you for your kind words, Doctor, but I was merely fulfilling my duties."

"Still, a well deserved honour, brother mine," my Holmes said. 

"You yourself could have easily garnered a knighthood for your own assistance to King and country, Sherlock," Mycroft said. "I recall more than one instance in times past when such had been offered to you."

"And you will also recall my informing you, I am sure, that I play the game for the game's own sake," Sherlock replied.

"What you have done these past six years has hardly been a game, Sherlock," Mycroft said.

"No, most definitely not." 

We shared a look then, Sherlock and I. He put his hand over mine where it rested on the settee between us.

"I have all the reward I require," he said, twining our fingers together. 

Mycroft smiled benevolently. "How gratifying." He turned to me. "And you, John? The sacrifices have not all been on Sherlock's part."

I chuckled. "I have done nothing that would merit such an honour, but in any case, I too have all I need."

With an effort, Mycroft rose to his feet, and we followed suit. 

"You are quite mistaken about your merits, Doctor Watson; but then again, any honours bestowed upon your person would be entirely superfluous. You are already the most honourable gentleman of my acquaintance."

I am altogether too old for blushing, yet I could not prevent the flush that rose to my cheeks as I shook his hand and thanked him. I suppose it did not help that my beloved did not once stop looking at me, the only reward I have ever wanted promised to me in his steadfast gaze.

"Well, I have one gift to offer the two of you that you will gladly accept, I think," Mycroft said.

For once in my life, I made the correct inference first. Before Sherlock could utter a word, I exclaimed, "We can leave London?"

"The British government, while deeply appreciative of your services, no longer requires them," Mycroft said, his steel-grey eyes twinkling. "You may depart for Sussex immediately."

Sherlock laughed with genuine delight. My heart soared at the sound I had not heard in many months, and I joined him, grinning for the sheer joy of it.

"Come, Watson," he said finally, releasing my hand but linking his arm with mine, "I fancy that we may employ ourselves more profitably at home." 

_Home._ What a glorious word.

"Lead the way, Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> My description of the British honours system in the early 1900s was hastily researched and no doubt poorly executed, my apologies.


End file.
